devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anobi/If I made a DMC game...
This probably falls into the realm of fanfiction. It ended up being longer than I expected, and I apologize for that. Honestly, this is the kind of thing I think about when I'm not busy, and I just wanted to share. The game would be slightly different in that it wouldn't be as linear as the past games. The events between the characters happen roughly simultaneously, so the "correct" way to play through would be to alternate between characters, but the story plays out well either way. Also, switching every mission would probably be confusing to the player, as Dante and the new character would handle differently. In the continuity, this happens shortly before the events of DMC2. So, here's what I'd do: :Please note! This idea has taken wing and flown to a new page: User:Anobi/My DMC Game. Updates, crunchy details, summaries, and cutscene transcripts are there. If you would like to add an idea, you may do so either in the comments below, or on the talk page for the "game." The game opens up with a cutscene. We're learning about a high-profile murder trial that's ongoing, with the verdict only moments away. As the reporter explains the reported course of events, we get flashes of what actually happened: A young man, named Django Steele, is at a party. He's not your "nice" type of guy--he has tribal tattoos and a kick-ass sense of style--but he stumbles into a room where a large, insect-like demon has just killed a woman. There is gore everywhere. Django rushes in to try and save her, but the damage is done. Django is discovered in the room with the dead woman, and is astounded by the fact that the other people can't see the demon that is now hanging from the ceiling. Flashing back to the verdict, the jury finds him guilty, and the judge sentences him to death. Dante, of course, is watching. Another cutscene, this time with Django being lead to the execution chamber. We learn, again through flashbacks, that Django's an orphan, and his only real friend in all of this has been his laywer. As Django closes his eyes to die, he feels a burning pain in his chest. He opens his eyes, and sees a cockroach-like demon stabbing him in the chest. The table he's on breaks, and then chaos erupts around him. Demons are everywhere, attacking everyone. He grabs the nearest thing--the demon on his chest--and begins to fight them off. He manages to escape the room only to find the prison overrun by demons. He quickly figures out that he's the only one who can see them. Before he can leave the compound, he's confronted by a massive, firey lizard. Here starts the game. The first mission is a simple tutorial mission where you learn to control your character in the face of the massive fire-breathing lizard. You play through as Django initially. He comes equipped with a parking meter to start, but discards it after the second mission, when earns his first Devil Arm. He gets it after another fight with the flaming lizard, which I've named Salamander. Django is able to survive Salamander's scorching attacks, but it's Dante who jumps in to slay the monster. Dante offers Django the Salamander sword in exchange for the Rebellion, which Dante threw during the battle and Django picks up. Salamander is Django's main weapon through the game. It is capable of spewing fire like a flamethrower, throwing fireballs, and (my personal favorite) transforming into a giant scissor, among other things! Dante leaves to hunt down the source of the demons, leaving Django at a complete loss, but Lady shows up. (It could be a new character, too, I just picked Lady 'cuz I like her better.) She is trying to help Dante on his mission, but she can't see the demons. She teams up with Django to track down the reason why humans can't see demons. It's through her that Django learns who Dante is, and starts to suspect that he, too, is part demon. Ok, now from here, we (the players) can choose to follow either Dante or Django's story. Django learns about demons and the history and all that good stuff. Along the way, he runs into his lawyer, and they get side-tracked in going to save his wife and kid. Dante fights on, through other monsters n' stuff. He runs into one, a gigantic snake-like demon with hands growing out of his mouth named Python, who refuses to fight him. Dante expresses surprise that a powerful demon isn't trying to kill him for being the Son of Sparda, and Python replies that he is interested in other things, like alchemy. Python shows off his pride and joy, a device that makes things invisible to all but themselves. With it activated, and with a demon in the chamber, demons become invisible to everything except other demons. This is why only Dante and Django can see the demons. After some talking, Dante convinces Python to turn off the Chameleon, and Python decides to team up with Dante. He's a huge, massive thing, and Dante can help him by getting to components he wants, but are hidden in small areas. He sends Dante off on an errand to retrieve something he wants, promising to help Dante fight the Big Bad if Dante comes through for him. Meanwhile, over in Django's arc, demons suddenly become visible, and people who hadn't been panicking are now panicking. There's a possible split here, too, where players can play as Lady. I haven't really give much thought to Lady's storyline, but suffice it to say that she goes her separate way to track down Dante, and Django keeps fighting to save his lawyer's family. They're safe, for now, but in trying to get away, they end up on top of a tall building and/or cliff. A demon manages to knock the lawyer's wife off the side, and she goes plummetting down. The lawyer can only watch in horror as she falls... And a massive snake demon rises out of the ground to swallow her! Psych! It's Python, and he's actually saving her, but Django and the lawyer don't know that. Django rips apart the demon who knocked her off, and now he's going to track down the snake-demon. On his way down, though, an interesting thing happens: suddenly, the demons seem to be unaware of the remaining humans. It's almost as if the demons can't see them at all. That's because Dante has convinced the lawyer's wife to become the core of the Chameleon device, to save the other humans. Dante then goes out to retrieve the item Python requested. There are more battles and fighting and stuff. With Dante out on a fetch-quest, Python stays alone in his lair, where Django finds him. Django is in no mood to talk, and doesn't listen to Python. He fights the massive snake. Basically, the player is in a round room, with Python's coils around the sides of the room and his head dangling over the character like a chandelier. The object is to hack at Python's head, but his attacks include bites, head swipes, and a constrict attack that is largely unavoidable. Just before the battle can get fatal, Dante returns, and breaks up the fight. There's some talking before everyone is convinced that they're all on the same side. The lawyer find the courage to ask about his wife, and Python explains she's safe and sound. Dante and Django leave the lawyer and his family in Python's lair, where they should be safe. Python, of course, can't see or hear them, so they have to stay in a specific place, where he won't accidentally hurt them. Although Dante tries to get Python to come with, Python declines leaving, saying he has too much work to do. More battles lader, Dante and Django finally face down the Big Bad, a massive dragon-like demon named Nidhogg. It's huge, like The Savior huge, and just when it looks like they might not be able to stop it before it destroys the city, Python appears! Python lunges and wraps around Nidhogg, constricting him. He insists that Dante attack and kill Nidhogg, even if it means sacrificing his own life. Dante hesitates just long enough for Nidhogg to mortally wound Python, but ultimately does finish off Nidhogg with Django's help. As Python lays dying, he commends Dante for his strength, and states his intention to hand over his soul to Dante. Dante tries all the cliche "hold on, don't die!" lines, but Python's wounds are too great. He leaves his soul in the form of a great katana, Onikirimaru, (roughly "devil-cutting-blade"), to Dante. Dante cries and shouts out, "He was one of the good ones!" Afterwards, Dante takes up the Onikirimaru out of a sense of duty, and swears to use it to shut the demon portal. Dante and Django move on from the fight with Nidhogg. They are able to find the massive hellgate, but just as Dante closes it, another enemy confronts them. It's not a demon, it's the judge that sentenced Django to death. Turns out, he's the one who has been summoning all the demons. He has some concocted reason for wanting demons to rule; truthfully I haven't given much thought to his motives. Maybe he has judged the entire human race guilty of everything, and sentences them all to death. I don't know. Anyway, more fighting ensues, possibly because the judge summons forth more demons, (like the other bosses already killed, go Capcom!) and a new ally appears--a blonde man in a snakeskin vest, weilding a set of gauntlets and greaves that can transform into whips and summon water... Wait a minute, it's Python! In human form! Turns out, the item he sent Dante to get was the last piece in a very complicated alchemic ritual. He used his power to create the Devil Arm Onikirimaru, and disguised it to look like himself. He then focused his power into creating his signature weapons, which he also named after himself. The ritual, however, left him incredibly weak--as weak as a human. He loans Python (the weapon) to Django to finish off the now very powerful judge, which somehow allows Django to unlock his Devil Trigger. In a strange twist, stopping the judge is all up to Django. The demon who has corrupted the judge is none other than Mundus, and he shows Dante that he still holds Vergil's soul captive. Dante dives into hell to stop Mundus and save his brother, once and for all. Epic boss battles play out in the two worlds--Django's in the human world and Dante's in the demon world. In the end, Dante manages to free Vergil, but the hole to the human world is too unstable for both of them to get out. Dante wraps Vergil in his coat, since Vergil doesn't have his blue one, and hands him Rebellion, basically telling him, "This will protect you, since that is my will." He then shoves Vergil through the portal, and the portal closes, trapping Dante in hell. In the epilogue, "Dante" is woken up by Django, Python, and Lady. They don't realize he's really Vergil, and just kind of accept him back as Dante. It is learned that Django's conviction was overturned, Python now lives as a human and started a very successful pharmaceutical company, and "Dante" went on to his next adventure. :The reason I have it end this way is because it offers the PERFECT explanation for Dante's personality change in DMC2. It also leaves the door open for another game, perhaps explaining how Vergil gets Yamato back, or how Dante comes back to the human world, or really just about anything. Also, as a bit of trivia, "Django" means "I awake" in another language, I think it's Romany, but I could be wrong. I thought that was very appropriate for the character. Please note! This idea has taken wing and flown to a new page: User:Anobi/My DMC Game. Updates, crunchy details, summaries, and cutscene transcripts are there. If you would like to add an idea, you may do so either in the comments below, or on the talk page for the "game." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts